


Regnet Exitium // Reign Destruction

by codependentsoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Boyking!Sam, Demons, Knight of Hell!Dean, M/M, Mentions of Infanticide, black wedding, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codependentsoulmates/pseuds/codependentsoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has accepted his role as the darling child of Hell whole heartedly with his brother at his side. Their union must be consecrated before Lucifer and all the demonic hosts and sealed in blood. This is their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regnet Exitium // Reign Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Very bloody, very dark. May be very triggering for some. Please read at your own risk.
> 
> This was inspired by [Bach’s Passacaglia and Fugue in C Minor](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1atQFLYbzuk), BMV 582. It is advised that you listen to this piece while reading or before reading this fic. If you listen whilst reading, you may have to replay the piece. 
> 
> Prodigia, comploratus, silens oro, regnet exitium’ roughly translates to “wonders, mourning, silent I pray, reign destruction” these words, and the title are taken from Avenged Sevenfold’s Requiem.

A bell tolls. It’s time. 

***

The dark, rich tones of an organ resound throughout Hell. Demons, no matter their rank, arrange to leave their posts. The torturers take their victims down off their racks as the humans must witness this as well. The humans are chained up and shackled and both torturer and victim make their way to the main hall. Those dealing with paperwork and business type affairs close their books and lay down their pens and change their bloody suits. They must be presentable for the occasion. There is a great exodus of creatures throughout the halls and corridors of Hades. Some demons remain in their non-corporeal form: great plumes of charcoal smoke drifting through the stifling air. Some are in their hosts, walking with their backs held straight and almost marching.

The organ continues to play creating the atmosphere of a grim kind of excitement. Something important and deadly sacred is happening. Today, the boy king Sam Winchester takes his Brother’s hand in unholy matrimony.  They shall be consecrated before Lucifer and their reign will be bloody and everlasting. A female voice is paired with the breathy tones of the instrument. The voice sings  _prodigia, comploratus, silens oro, regnet exitium_ over and over again. It rises and falls complementing the melody the organist created.  The voice is neither husky nor sweet, it exists on another realm of being; its tones are nothing that are experienced in the world above. The organ and the female voice dance in and out of each other building and crashing until the voice is merely an echo reverberating off the bones in the walls.

The main hall has the metallic smell of blood and gore, many an execution has occurred here. The walls are stained a permanent crimson. Just as every important room in Hell, the main hall is illuminated by Lucifer’s glorious light. He never lets His children forget that he is still an angel. Despite this, there are lanterns perched on the walls; each is about two feet apart from the other. Bright flames flicker within the hollowed skulls of human children, licking out of the eye sockets greedily as if the bone can hardly contain the strength of fire.  Someone has taken human hearts and fibulas and fashioned macabre flowers out of the remains, making them into bouquets that are placed in vases made in ivory from human teeth.

The walls nearer to the altar of the main hall are decorated with the most unearthly imagery immortalized in stain windows. Human beings being dismembered, demons engaging in blood oaths, Lucifer and his right hand men drinking blood straight from a baby’s stomach are only some of the ghastly depictions.  The newest addition is a window of Sam Winchester seated atop a throne made of human bodies. They are long past the decomposition stage and their flesh is beginning to peel off, leaving clumps of the bloody mess on the floor. His Brother, Dean Winchester, stands beside him looking straight out of the glass. Sam Winchester’s eyes, however, are trained on his Brother and his lips are curved into a smile.

The altar itself stands tall and proud, blood dripping from various points. It looks like it has been bathed in the scarlet, copper smelling liquid. Either there was a sacrifice or devout demons coming to pay homage to the engaged couple. It is constructed of the remains of humans and dragons and other unidentifiable creatures that have long since been extinct. Dragon wings fan out from the center, some are just the skeletal frame, and others are the leather like membrane. The altar is extensive and awfully dreadful, human skulls form the crown where are children’s fingers are used as mere decoration.

The demons along with their human charges file in. The demons sit in the pews constructed out of the grace of thousands of unlucky angels and the humans stand in the back. Plumes of oily smoke slink in along the ground and in the air and hover. The atmosphere vibrates and crackles with anticipation. This is it. This is the moment many of them have been waiting for. The organist changes his song, beginning with the rich tone of the pedals as he plays a series of notes before letting his hands join in on the manuals. It’s grand and it’s terrible, the flames in their skull contains grow agitated and some embers leap out, skittering across the floor. After all the creatures were inside the doors closed behind them, unable to be opened except from on the outside throughout the duration of this ceremony.

Sam Winchester stands waiting at the altar. His bright amber eyes, the color of whiskey when seen through ice, scan the room. He is dressed in a crisp white suit, a rose perched in his breast pocket. He looks handsome and dangerous and evil pulsates around him, an evil that not even the demons are used to. The doors are opened and two demons walk down the aisle. Their hosts are male and female and they bow and curtsey to His Highness. He nods regally at them and as they stand, they offer to him their wrists, already slit and welling sickly carmine blood. He drinks from them almost eagerly; throat bobbing as he drinks from the female and then the male. When Sam Winchester pulls away he doesn’t bother to wipe his mouth or lick his lips. The demons bow and curtsey again before taking their seats on the pews.

A few moments pass and then six demons come walking stately through the doors. They are all in female bodies and come bearing sacrifices.  They walk in formation, one in the front, two in the middle and three bringing up the rear. The leader carries with her a chalice made of the finest gold and onyx crystals. It is large, it’s circumference the size of a basketball and it’s depth one of a small bucket. Her companions each have human tributes with them. When they approach Sam Winchester they curtsey. The chalice is placed upon the altar and then, so gracefully done it seems as if it were rehearsed, the five companions slit the wrists of their humans. One after one bleeds into the chalice until it is filled. Sam Winchester nods at them, raising the chalice to his lips and taking a sip before replacing it and the demons take their seats and the humans stand at the back, blood still dripping off their fingers.

More moments pass, filled with dreadful anticipation until, the doors slam open and Sam Winchester’s expression lights up. The sight is almost out of place; he looks like a little boy on Christmas and isn’t that just ironic? Everyone moves in their seat to see what caused the darling child of Hades to react in such manner even though the guess is pretty obvious. Dean Winchester, knight of hell and highest in command of Sam Winchester’s army stands at the door and his expression mimics that of his Brother’s. He is dressed in his uniform, badges glinting in the flickering light of the flames. Behind him stand three well known demons in their female hosts: Casey, Ruby and Meg. The organist plays louder, the flames grow even more agitated, hissing and spitting almost as if they want to touch the antichrist’s general.

Dean Winchester and his demons walk down the aisle in a sharp quick march to the time of the music. Sam Winchester stands still, hands clasped behind his back. The air crackles and snaps and vibrates. When the general reaches the antichrist everything is frozen. They don’t say a word. They will not need to speak until they say their vows. The gazes exchanged between brothers is even more charged than the air surrounding them and when Ruby hands Sam Winchester the blood filled chalice he doesn’t even spare her a glance. The demons, the humans, Hell and everything it encompasses falls secondary to the Brothers in this moment. All that exists is them, them as kids, them in the Impala, them in the field, them surrounded by humans. They are everything.

The boy king doesn’t break his eye contact with his Brother as he places his lips to the rim of the chalice and drinks. Everything is silent save for the organ. Sam Winchester lowers the chalice slowly before handing it to his general who immediately drinks from it. Throughout the ritual the Brothers never remove their gazes from each other. When Dean Winchester has drunk his fill and placed the chalice back in Ruby’s hands, Sam Winchester cups his face with surprising tenderness. No words are spoken but they still have a conversation and the antichrist leans in and kisses his Brother deeply, chasing the taste of human blood from Dean Winchester’s mouth with his own tongue.

Upon pulling away, Casey places a diamond blade in Sam Winchester’s hand and Meg produces another chalice, smaller but even grander in it’s make. It is made of gold and decorated with multiple precious stones, rubies, amethysts, emeralds and some that have not even been discovered yet by the human realm. The Brothers still keep eye contact and the organ continues to sing. Sam Winchester takes his Brother’s palm in his own and cuts a cross into the skin. Blood springs to the surface, taking the shape of the incision before spilling over. Dean Winchester holds his palm over the smaller chalice, lets his blood fill it halfway. Ruby bandages the wound even as Sam Winchester gives the blade over to his Brother. Once the wound is properly bandaged, Dean Winchester cuts an invented cross into the palm of his Brother who then fills the chalice to full capacity with his own blood.

The antichrist’s wound closes magically as Meg stirs the mixture with the bones of a child’s pinky finger before giving the boy king the chalice. He drinks, even more eagerly than he did with the demons prior to this. He lets the cocktail of his blood merged with his Brother fill his body and unite them forever.  Sam Winchester drinks half of it then gives it to his Brother who finishes it off. They are one and the same. Forever and ever. Their bloodlines are merged never to be divided. Never again. They have cast away their former selves in front of Lucifer and the entire demon population. They are one.

Dean Winchester then falls to his knees, head bowed as he acknowledges his king as  _his king_ one last time. When he stands, the vows begin.

“Baptize me in the iniquity of your kiss,” Dean Winchester says, voice resonating throughout the room and pealing loud and clear over the organ. “My king, my Brother, my lord, my savior. Let your unholiness wash over me. Cleanse me. Burn me. Mark me. For I am yours, faithfully yours. I am your soldier, your right hand. Be mine, I shall be yours. Merge with me, melt with me and we shall be inseparable. Let it be.”

The demon congregation replies, “Ad infinitum, Amen.” Their voices slither and hiss full of oil and sin and the demons in the smoky forms flash electric white lightning.

The smile that graces Sam Winchesters face is framed by dimples that rival the depths of the sea and is so bright that Lucifer’s light almost seems diminished. The demons have barely finished their reply when the boy king grabs his Brother’s face and kisses him deeply. Dean Winchester responds in kind; their kiss is not a battle for dominance, it’s more like a dance with partners who have been together for millennia. Neither Brother shows any sign of ceasing the kiss until Casey clears her throat delicately.

Sam Winchester pulls away reluctantly, thumbs brushing over the cherry red swell of Dean Winchester’s bottom lip. He steps away, eyes bright, blazing pure yellow and begins to speak his vows. His voice is full of grim authority, booming against the walls, completely drowning out the sound of the organ.

“My Brother, my life. I’ve been bound to you since the day I was born. Our souls were entwined in Heaven, so shall it be in Hell. You shall be mine and I shall be yours. We reign together, blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. I am your king and you are my love. I am yours, faithfully yours. Be with me, and together we shall feast on the remains of all who oppose us. My light, my  _joy._ Let it be.”

The demon congregation once again replies, “Ad infinitum. Amen.”

Sam Winchester pulls his sibling consort into his arms and kisses him once more. The organ swells and a choir joins with it, mimicking its sounds, filling the room with gruesomely beautiful music. An almighty groan reverberates throughout the main hall, signaling Lucifer’s satisfaction with the unholy union. The room shakes and the light radiating from Lucifer’s sullied grace grows brighter, burning into the eyes of several humans, liquidating them. They scream and it just adds to the atmosphere of romantic cacophony. Sam and Dean Winchester do not break their kiss. They hold each other close, kissing slow and lovingly despite the grimy air surrounding them.

The light builds and builds until it explodes; leaving the room bathed in bright white light that frosts inexplicably around the ages. Then it’s gone. The boy king and his beloved are united forever. The demons and victimized humans file out through the now opened doors, but not before bowing to the still kissing couple.

When they are alone, Sam and Dean Winchester finally break apart. They smile at each other, a tenderness around the edges that has never been experienced within these fiery depths. Sam Winchester gently presses his nose to his Brother’s, laughing when Dean Winchester feigns a grimace.

“May I have this dance?” Sam Winchester asks tone of voice low and gentle; reserved for his Brother and his Brother alone. Dean Winchester inclines his head regally, taking his Brother’s hand in his and placing his hand on the antichrist’s shoulder as Sam Winchester’s hand comes to rest tenderly on his waist. The organ begins a fugue, accompanied by a female voice singing sotto voce. They dance around the main hall, losing themselves in each other.

It took them forever to get here. They tried to fight it, tried to keep Sam Winchester good and pure. They couldn’t. But they’re here and they’re here together, ruling over Hell hand in hand with Lucifer at their side. Sam Winchester laughs as he spins his Brother around the room and Dean Winchester cannot help but smile. They’re together, and in love and sealed within each other for all eternity.

Ad infinitum.

Amen. 


End file.
